Image formation is a procedure whereby a digital image is recreated on a medium by propelling droplets of ink or another type of print fluid onto a medium, such as paper, plastic, a substrate for 3D printing, etc. Image formation is commonly employed in apparatuses, such as printers (e.g., inkjet printer), facsimile machines, copying machines, plotting machines, multifunction peripherals, etc. The core of a typical jetting apparatus or image forming apparatus is one or more liquid-droplet ejection heads (referred to generally herein as “printheads”) having nozzles that discharge liquid droplets, a mechanism for moving the printhead and/or the medium in relation to one another, and a controller that controls how liquid is discharged from the individual nozzles of the printhead onto the medium in the form of pixels.
A typical printhead includes a plurality of nozzles aligned in one or more rows along a discharge surface of the printhead. Each nozzle is part of a “jetting channel”, which includes the nozzle, a pressure chamber, and a diaphragm that is driven by an actuator, such as a piezoelectric actuator. A printhead also includes a drive circuit that controls when each individual jetting channel fires based on image data. To jet from a jetting channel, the drive circuit provides a jetting pulse to the actuator, which causes the actuator to deform a wall of the pressure chamber via the diaphragm. The deformation of the pressure chamber creates pressure waves within the pressure chamber that eject a droplet of print fluid (e.g., ink) out of the nozzle.
Shuttle-type printers are a class of printers having a movable shuttle or carriage assemble that reciprocates back and forth across a medium. A printhead is mounted on the carriage assembly, and jetting from the printhead is synchronized with movement of the carriage assembly to print desired images. Movement of the carriage assembly is also synchronized with a medium transfer mechanism that advances the medium through the printer.
It remains an issue for manufacturers to find effective ways to supply ink or another print fluid to printheads in jetting apparatuses, such as shuttle-type printers.